POEMS AT POTIONS 3: finale
by veronica creep
Summary: well...Snape seduced Harry after showing him the power of his quill to seduce...with poems...
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my…"

Snape went toward Harry and stood at him. The room fell in silence, an unusual silence, both of them were looking at each other, without make a single movement, Harry gaped in a cute way, his green eyes were widely open, like sparkling, his cheeks blushed. Snape had a strange expression , his black eyes, so empty, had now an unusual bright and his pale face had a color now, he was blushed and raising a hand, Harry turned his head and close his eyes abruptely, the hand approached at the boy's mouth, so well-shaped and delightful as a pink rose, touching him lightly with one of his fingers, Harry closed his eyes and wait for the kiss, as if he was hypnotized. Snape kissed Harry, who was trembling as he felt the thin lips touching him, softly and warmly. "Just let yourself go" Snape muttered Harry, feeling the breeze of his breath. Moaning, the boy turned back the kiss and caress Snape's hair, feeling like dark silk running through his fingers "Your hair is...nice", Snape had a strange expression , his black eyes, so empty, had now an unusual bright and his pale face had a color now, he was blushed. Then wrapped his arms on Harry's waist, holding him tight; kissed him again, Harry's tounge rolled in Severus mouth, stopped and said, "Potter your kisses are delicious, as yourself", then bit gently Harry's upper lip, moaned hardly, "Damn Potter, don't provoke me...", Harry stared at him challengely, "And if I do it, What? Then Snape took off Harry's pants and pushed him over the desk, bending over him and opened his legs, "Oh, I see..." Harry grinned, "Oh yes I'm going to make you beg..." Snape said raising an eyebrow and smirking, taking away Harrys underwear. He started to bite Harry's belly and went lower and lower, rolling his tounge around him, he stopped as he saw Harry's member, "Oh, What do we have here Mr. Potter? You are not a kid any more..." Suddenly he sucked up Harry's dick, playing with it, using the tip of his tounge in the head, sucking it up and down roughly"AHHH!" the boy was enjoying, Snape decided to punish him a bit "Why do you stop?"Harry complained, "You want me so? Do you want me to continue?"Looking at him with his dark eyes fulled of lust, "Yes, please" Harry said desperately Snape snorted, "I told you...You are begging now..." He took off his pants and Harry opened his eyes widely, Snape was huge, "Do you want me inside of you Potter?" Before Harry could answer he felt a deep pain inside of him, "OHHH!" tears were coming froms his eyes, Snpe shut him up, "And is not all inside Mr. Potter", moarned in his ear; then bit it, his hand was covering Harry's mouth, "MHHH..." Snape started to shag him hardly, the boy's pain turned into pleasure, "More...more" He felt comming, and Snape too, "I...I...need to...come!!!" both came at the same time, breathing roughfully, Harry cuddled his teacher; he was exhausted, "Amazing sir" Snape caress Harry's face and kissed him; then he muttered glancing at him deeply, "What are you talking about Potter, We haven't finished yet, Oh yes You have been a very nasty boy"...


	2. Chapter 2

It's was 10 in the morning, Harry Potter woke up in his bed, at Gryffindor tower. All his body ached, It was just a dream? Course it was, he would never be able to declare his love to Snape, too nice to be truth; That's because Harry argued him so much, he just wanted a little attention from him, ever in a bad way. But, Why he has on the clothes he wore yesterday? Couldn't be able to remember what happened last night, just that he read a beautiful poem in his detention and woke up here.

"I'm late...Shit! Why Ron didn't wake me?" Took his things and run to his next class, for his good luck, he had potions class at that hour, "I'm late, Snape's gonna kill me..." He arrived at the always freezing dungeon, "Oh, If you haven't realized, the class has already started, Mr. Potter" Snape said glancing at him from his desk with a lust, Harry blushed; all the classroom knew Snape just reserved that glance just for him. For the first time he understood the meaning of the glance after all this time time at Hogwarts, it was not hate, it was love. "I..I'm sorry sir, it was all my..." Harry sat on his place next to Ron and Hermione, they were worried, "Course it is YOUR fault, Potter and shut up I don't want to hear a word. Now, Where we were before "Mr. So-Important-to-being-early-at-class" interrumped us?" All the classroom opened their books at page 45, Snape was walking around the dungeon; Harry opened his book too and a piece of parchment fell onto the floor, he hurried up to grab it but Snape took it before, "Mmh...What do we have here Mr. Potter?, Maybe something more interesting than potions class?" Snape smirked, all Slytherins put their attention to Snape, it was hour to humiliate Harry. "Oh, maybe is so interesting that you could share it with all of us Potter, now read it" he just grinned with irony. Harry had to read it, and for his surprise:

You are like a mirrior,

Your soul, your thoughts,

About it,

All you can hide there,

The most I know,

Just with a glance

In your eyes I can read,

"Take off your pants"

As I clearly said,

As you quicky obey,

Just with a glance,

Just with a sight,

Of your pretty eyes.

Sorry my love,

Such innocence.

Could make you fell,

Be careful next time,

Or you will be mine!

Again...

Harry's face was completely red, It wasn't a dream! Snape really deflowered him!!!. A silence invaded the dungeon, about a few seconds, then a roar of laugh invaded it, most from Slytherins; some Gryffindors were doing it but more quietly, Ron and Hermione looked at Harry confused, finally Snape said ,"Oh, how cute Mr. Potter but I'm not interested in your invitaton, Maybe next time. Detenton! For have written such a nice poem. Tonight, same hour as always. Enough class!!! Now work in the potion of page 45."

When the lesson finished eveyone left, Malfoy looked him and reapeated some verses of the poem as he laugh, Harry was about beat him when Snape called him, "Shut up Malfoy I'm not in a mood for having you patience!!!" Malfoy ran away with Crabbe and Goyle; Harry turned at his beloved teacher smiling with accomplishment. Suddenly Ron talk to him, Hermione was next to him "Snape roaring at Malfoy?!, Ok, this has been the strangest potions class I had..." Snape looked at Ron, "Same to you, Granger, Weasly...", "See you in the common room Harry" she added and left.

"Now Potter come here now!"he said, Harry went to him, and added, "I accept your proposition sir, But Why I don't remember what happened last night?"he asked, Snape said "Because you fainted after I made you came four times...over me". The teahcer raised from his place and stood at Harry grabbing his waist and pushed his hips into Harry's "It seems that my poems seduced you, I haven't lose the touch then..." Snape smirked, "What do you mean? I thought you were a care and sensitive man?!"Harry argued, "You are wrong Harry..." and closed the door of the classroom. **THE END.**


End file.
